cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Adventures was a Shopkins die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the Shopkins and vehicles is very similar to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from either range. The line was discontinued in December 2018, being redesigned to be compatible with the TrackMaster range. Shopkins 2017 *Cheeky Chocolate (normal, muddy and decorated) *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Toasty Pop *Rotty Pop (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) *Spilt Milk *Lala Lipstick *Suzie Sundae *Blow Fly (in Space) *Suzie Sushi *Foxy Lemons *Mystabella (sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) *Sarah Fairy Cake *Rainbow Sparkle *Bridie *Betty Bouquet *Lil' Blaze *Cherie Tomatoe *Nina Noodles *Dolly Donut *Lippy Lips *Max Saxophone (sold only in Diamond Run 4-Pack) *Lola Roller Blade *Rubie Blaze *Bunny Bow *Duncan *Squished Banana *Fortune Stella *Off Cheese *Popsi-Cool (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) *Captain Zoom (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) *Kooky Cookie *Queen Cake *Katie Skateboard *Scarletta Gateau *Rainbow Kate *Winston *Skiff *Sickly Sweets *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Pina Pineapple Drink 2018 *Chip *Sweet Pea *Choc E. Tubs *Dressica *Lynne Spring (sold only in Around the World Friends 10-Pack) *Sadie Soccerball *Freda Fern *Pupkin Cake *Bianca Banana *Starletta Shades *Flicker (cancelled) 2019 *Tara Tiara (cancelled) Rolling Stock 2017 *Annie and Clarabel (decorated version; sold only in Shopville Celebration 4-Pack) *Bree Birthday Cake *Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2017 *Bubbleisha *Sir Topham Hatt's Car (Sold only in Shopville Celebration 4-Pack) *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Jack (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) *Oliver the Excavator (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) *Byron (sold only in Construction Train Creator pack) *Mixie & Maxie (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) *Kevin *Captain *Rainbow Kate 2018 *Cupcake Cruiser (sold only in Cheeky Chocolate and Cupcake Cruiser 2-Pack) Special Edition Shopkins 2017 *Original Cheeky Chocolate *Streamlined Cheeky Chocolate *Shooting Star Putrid Pizza *Blow Fly in Space 2018 *Rainbow Cheeky Chocolate *Panda and Bamboo Cheeky Chocolate Multi-Packs 2017 *Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Suzie Sundae, Lippy Lips, Max Saxophone and a truck) *Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Cheeky Chocolate and a truck) *Shopville Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Cheeky Chocolate, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) *Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Squished Banana, Captain Zoom, Popsi-Cool and a truck) *Construction Crew 4-Pack (includes; Mixie, Maxie, Rotty Pop and a truck) *Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack (includes; Apple Blossom, Sweet Pea, Mystabella and a truck) *Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack (includes; Captain, Harold, Butch and a truck) *Thomas' Favourite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Sickly Sweets, Apple Blossom, Butch, Bubbleisha, Squished Banana, Harold, Cheeky Chocolate and Kevin) 2018 *Cheeky Chocolate & Cupcake Cruiser (includes a Racing variation of Cheeky Chocolate and Cupcake Cruiser) *Shopville Postal Run (includes Apple Blossom, Foxy Lemons, mail van and a truck) *Around the World Friends (includes Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Suzie Sushi, Sickly Sweets, Lola Roller Blade, Queen Cake, Lippy Lips, Lynne Spring, Freda Fern and Max Saxophone) Talking Shopkins/Vehicles 2017 *Cheeky Chocolate *Space Mission Cheeky Chocolate *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Dino Discovery Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Pirate Squished Banana *Off Cheese *Shark Escape Off Cheese 2018 *Robot Apple Blossom *Rescue Lala Lipstick Light-Up Racers 2017 *Cheeky Chocolate *Apple Blossom *Suzie Sundae *Blow Fly Train Makers 2017 *Construction *Racer *Monster Playsets 2017 *Small Mart Sheds *Space Mission Rover *Shark Escape Playset *Misty Island Zip-Line Playset *Jungle Quest Playset *Cheeky Chocolate's Great Dino Delivery *Apple Blossom at the Rescue Centre *Train Maker *Foxy Lemons' Day at the Quarry *Reg and the Scrapyard *Off Cheese at the Docks *Cheeky Chocolate at the Rescue Centre *Foxy Lemons at Ulfstead Castle *Sea Monster Pirate Set *On-the-Go Playbox *Super Station Set *Shopkins Fuel and Go *Cranky at the Docks *Small Mart Station Portable *Spiral Tower Tracks with Cheeky Chocolate *Spiral Tower Tracks with Apple Blossom *Spiral Tower Tracks with Squished Banana 2018 *Robot Rescue *Cheeky Chocolate's Robot Launcher *Blue Mountain Quarry *Dino-Blast *Busy Day in Shopville Deluxe Set *Brendam Docks Deluxe Set Track Packs 2017 *Curves and Straights Track Pack *Bridges and Curves Track Pack *Space Mission Track Pack *Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia *Adventures models for Flicker and Tara Tiara were planned to be released in late December, but were both cancelled. *Adapters to connect Adventures track and trains to those of Take-n-Play are available directly from Fisher-Price. **The hooks are compatible with ERTL models, but to an extent. *Some Shopkins seem to have some details removed, like those on Lippy Lips' bufferbeam and cylinders. *Some of the tender Shopkin's prototypes are depicted with Fowler tenders, when the actual model has the correct tender body. This excludes Macy Macaron. *Many of the tender Shopkins have the red footplate (chocolate for Spilt Milk or either colour for each Shopkin) above their wheels, much like their Take-n-Play predecessors and unlike their Collectible Railway models which had the tender moulded onto the footplates themselves, which are the same colour as the tender itself. *Daisy Petals' bufferbeam and buffers are grey like her cowcatchers. *Max Saxophone only has his nameplate on his right side. *Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red, much like his Take Along predecessor. *Katie Skateboard's wheels are black instead of blue. **Her propeller also has three blades instead of four blades. *Squished Banana's face is printed on, much like the ones on the Minis toy range. *Suzie Sundae is still seen in her blue livery rather than her current cherry-red livery from the twenty-first season onwards. *In the Monster Maker Train Pack prototype, Lil' Blaze is seen wearing a duplicate middle piece from Mixie. *The Talking Space Mission Cheeky Chocolate's space helmet is the same as the Blow Fly in Space model's helmet. *Space Mission Cheeky Chocolate, Dino Discovery Strawberry Kiss, Pirate Quest Squished Banana and Shark Escape Off Cheese are all US, AUS and UK-exclusives. *The talking Shopkin models all use their moulds from the pre-2014 era of Take-n-Play, though their chassis are the same as their normal Adventures models. *Some rolling stock's coupling hooks are black and do not rotate, however, the rolling stock can still be coupled on the Shopkins either way via the Shopkins ability to rotate their hooks. *Kevin is shown to have a front coupling and rail wheels, inaccurately depicting him as a railway vehicle much like his 2014-2016 Take-n-Play predecessor. *The prototype Light-Up Racer Shopkins only have a front light, which look similar to their Take-n-Play predecessors, while the produced models just have a front coupling hook. *The Shark Escape Track Pack and Space Mission Track Pack are re-themed variants of the Bridges and Bends Track Pack and the Curves and Straights Track Pack respectively. *Oliver the Excavator is incorrectly labelled as a crane. *Bunny Bow is missing her name plate and she also has no front coupling hook. This is because her face is too low down to accommodate one. **Her promo also depicts her without her gear-spokes on her largest gear. *Duncan's running board is re-used from Macy Macaron's. *Scarletta Gateau's eyes lack eyelashes. *On the 'Dino Discovery' set box artwork, Lucky Fortune Cookie has Cheeky Chocolate's face. *Jack and Bunny Bow's coupling hooks are abnormally high. *Sadie Soccerball's prototype is missing her front coupling hook. *The 'Foxy Lemons' Day at the Quarry' play set lists Cheeky Chocolate on the blurb instead of Foxy Lemons. *Pupkin Cake's final model has a black cowcatcher instead of a gold one. *Unlike most Shopkins, Suzie Sushi, Bunny Bow, Scarletta Gateau and Starletta Shades have detailed lamps. *The dinosaur head that comes with Dino Discovery Strawberry Kiss was originally moulded to fit Cheeky Chocolate. *Bianca Banana's prototype is depicted with four boiler bands, while her final model includes eight. *Starletta Shades' smoke box is not moulded properly to accommodate her lower sand box, thus leaving a noticeable gap between the two. She was also one of the final characters made before the Push Along redesign. Category:Merchandise